A Friendship of a Lifetime
by Izout
Summary: Lisa "Todd" Northbridge moved to Castle Rock and met four boys that would change her life. They were her boys, and she was their girl... or is she?


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

I was twelve years old going on thirteen when I moved into a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock, a town with only a population of 1,281 people, and met four boys that I would form an unbreakable bond with and change my life forever.

But before going further, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Lisa Northbridge, but my friends call me Todd. Weird nickname, I know, but I like it just the same. My family had moved into Castle Rock a couple of months ago in order to get a fresh start, but it seems like their old habits followed us. My father is an alcoholic who abuses me and my mother both physically and emotionally, and my mother is a controlling bitch and also a heavy drinker.

I never thought my life would ever get better; this is, until I met the gang. Well, they're not really a _gang,_they're a group of best friends who stick together. They're all so special to me and I can't imagine what life would be like without them now. Thinking about them… I can come up with a million things describing how cool they are and how much they love me.

First there's Gordie Lachance. He's a very skinny looking kid with brown doe like eyes and brown hair. He had a brother named Denny who died in a car accident and since then, his parents have been ignoring him. But luckily, he has the gang to support him. He likes to write and can tell amazing stories. In fact, I was the one who pushed him into writing more.

Then there's Chris Chambers. Chris is the leader of our gang. He came from a bad family and everybody knew he turn out bad, including Chris. He was a very handsome looking boy with hair as golden as the sun, eyes so blue like droplets of the Caribbean Sea, and a tough guy appearance that houses a sensitive side that would always be there to help you out with your problems. Oops, well I guess you figured out that I like him as more than a friend. Me and Chris are really close, and sometimes, Chris would show up at my house in the middle of the night and tap on my window, which isn't as creepy as it sounds, to cry over my shoulder whenever his dad was on another mean streak or he had beat him.

Sure he and Gordie are best friends, and are practically attached at the hip, but I'm the only one Chris can really pour his heart out to about his problems.

Oh and how could I forget about Teddy? Teddy Duchamp was the craziest guy we hung out with. We all knew he didn't have much of chance in life. His dad was given to fits of rage. One time he held Teddy's ear to a stove and almost burned it off. Teddy has sandy blond hair, wore dog tags, and had thick rim glasses and a laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Teddy was the one who was the most opposed to having a girl join the gang, something about there being No Girls Allowed or something, but eventually I was able to win him over and we became best friends.

And lastly, there's Vern Tessio. Vern was the baby of the group and was a constant source of ridicule from the guys, especially Teddy. He was very fat, timid, and naïve, but had a good heart. He has brown hair and blue eyes. It was amazing that he still stuck with us after all the jokes and rude remarks the guys threw his way. But I know things will turn out right for ol' Verno. Who knows maybe once he hits puberty, he'll grow up to look muscular and handsome. And probably be a jock too.

Me, Chris, and Gordie were at Gordie's house watching some cheesy horror movie on TV when there was a knock at the door. Gordie went to open it and Teddy and Vern came in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Vern and I were- Jesus Christ guys, we're still hanging out with her?" Teddy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air once he saw me.

"Oh Teddy," I giggled at him, "We're friends, and besides, Gordie invited me."

"Only because Chris made me though…" Gordie muttered under his breath.

"Gordie, you weren't supposed to say it." Chris hushed at him. Oh boys are so silly.

"I swear Chambers, this is all your fault. Why did you invite this skirt to join our gang? I thought we all agreed no girls allowed?" Teddy whined at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Duchamp, I didn't invite her, she'd just followed me when I was coming over to the tree house and-"

"Boys, can we get back to the movie?" I inquired at them.

"Okay," Teddy muttered.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. Ah Chris, always the peacekeeper. He was always makes sure we all got along fine. Vern, Teddy, and Chris sitting on the couch, while me, Gordie, and Vern sat on the floor. I caught Chris looking at me and he looked away. It's probably because he's secretly in love with me, but still hasn't come to terms with his feelings.

"Isn't the movie fun, Gordie?" I turned to ask to the brunette sitting next to me.

"I guess…" He replied before looking away. Gordie would always look away whenever I caught him looking at me or flinch whenever I brush shoulders with him. Gordie was a shy kid. It's also probably because he's secretly in love with me, but knows he can never get me because he knows my heart will always belong to Chris.

"What about you Teddy?"

"Whatever." Teddy huffed as he blew some air up his face, causing his hair to stand up for a bit. It's probably because, like Gordie, he's also secretly in love with me but knows he can never get me because my heart will always belong to Chris.

"Hey Gordie, got any more snacks?" Vern turned to the younger Lachance kid to ask him. Oh Vern, always the candy addict. Plus I think he's also secretly in love with me, but knows he can never get me because pffft, as if he could ever have a chance with me even if my heart didn't belong to Chris.

"Sure, yeah, there's some more in the cabinet." Gordie pointed out and Vern got up to get it. We watched the movie for a couple for minutes before I had to get up to use the bathroom. After I was done, I returned into the living room and saw all the boys were gone.

"Guys?" I called out as I looked around, "Guys, where'd you go?"

"They left." Came a voice that startled me, I turned my head and saw Mr. Lachance sitting in his chair, looking over the newspaper. He was probably just scanning my body because he was secretly lusting after me, but couldn't touch me due to our age difference.

"What?"

"Yeah, they said they found something better to do, so they left."

"They left without me? Bu-But I thought we were friends?" I said in a daze.

"I guess not." He simply shrugged as he returned to reading the newspaper.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this came off as mean-spirited, but while I know Girl in the Gang fics are a popular storyline, I personally just can't see the boys having a girl become "one of the guys," even if said girl was a tomboy. I don't know why. And even if they did, why does she _always_ have to fall in love with one of them? I can see her going, "Oh my God, all of my new friends are all so cute", but after a while of seeing them doing guy things (as they would often, since of course they are "one of the guys") you think she would be like, "Okay. I am so not going to date them."


End file.
